custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Leoger
Leoger was a Vo-Matoran who lived on Powai Nui. He was the Head of Trade of the Thunderhead Union and the founder and owner of a popular marketplace on the island. History Early History As Matoran, Toa and Turaga of Lightning are programmed to be female, Leoger was created through an error in the Matoran-creating device. As with other Matoran, he assisted in the creation of the Matoran Universe. He was then placed on Powai Nui and settled in Vo-Powai like a majority of the Vo-Matoran on the island. Finding his place in to be in the world of trade, Leoger built and opened a marketplace. At first, very few Matoran traders set up in the place, and Leoger struggled financially in the aggressive, competitive and near-lawless world of Vo-Powaian trade. The main deterrent to traders was that it was the high market tax which market stall-holders needed to pay him. He found the Thunderhead Union, an alliance of those in the business of trade and commerce who gave each other financial support, advice, and assistance. After joining it, he was told to advertise his marketplace by sparking conversation about it and convincing stall-holders to tell others about it. After this, the number of stall-holders began to increase, and thus Leoger earned more revenue. After centuries of increasing success and earned skill in trade and finance, Leoger was appointed the Secretary of the Thunderhead Union and assisted its Chairwoman Koura in maintaining the union. This gave him more success as more and more Matoran saw him as a competent and level-headed individual. When the Powai Nui Governing Coalition was formed, and the Thunderhead Union became a part of it, Leoger was appointed to one of its positions. This caused his marketplace to skyrocket in popularity, and within several years he built two other marketplaces of the same name. When the exiled Great Being Jayniss found himself on Powai Nui while escaping Dark Hunters, Leoger took an interest in the case. Seeing that Jayniss tended to hide near his marketplaces, Leoger sensed that his business was in danger. When reports of Jayniss being chased through Vo-Powai by firearm-wielding assailants sprung up, Leoger volunteered to assist Toa of Lightning Maroona in recording her confronting Jayniss' pursuers and ending the chaos. Maroona confronted the Dark Hunter "Sunder" and used the Staff of Vortices to banish him to an unknown location. However, Jayniss left the area without his staff using its powers telepathically, and Maroona put it into the hands of the KCO. Feeling that his business was no longer at stake, Leoger resumed his profession. He would later become the Head of Trade of the TU, something which would be met with skepticism and mild controversy. Description Forms Powers and Equipment As a Vo-Matoran, Leoger had inactive powers over the element of Lightning. This manifested as an increased resistance to electrical shocks. He wore a custom-shaped powerless Kanohi Elda which was incidentally similar to the organic Great Elda which Hahli wore as a Toa Inika. Personality and Traits Although he purposefully gave others the impression that he was caring of others, Leoger seemed to care more about revenue and money more than anything else. As a veteran of the ruthless financial warfare that was waged in the early days of Vo-Powai and its economy, Leoger always seemed unwilling to trust others until they had proved to him that they could be trusted. Appearances *''Against the Storm'' - First appearance; Volume ''I'' Trivia * Leoger's name is derived from an acronym used to memorize the terms used for memorizing terms related to redox reactions: "'l'osing 'e'lectrons is 'o'xidization, 'g'aining 'e'lectrons is 'r'eduction." * Leoger was inspired by a character from an earlier version of Against the Storm, a male Vo-Matoran whose named sounded like "Vulture" and who would've been Lewok's manipulative manager when he was a Matoran. He was recycled into Leoger when it was decided that the story would not focus on Lewok very much. Category:Vo-Matoran Category:Matoran Category:Lightning Category:Powai Nui Governing Coalition Category:Powai Nuians